fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Jewel Precure! Episodes
This is the second episode list CureKanade has made. This is a list of fan-made episodes for Jewel Precure! This is aiming to have around 48-50 episodes. List of "Episodes" Episode No. Name Villain (in bold) Jewel Summary 1. Scarlett's family is targeted! Cure Ruby is Born! Spit 'Garnet- Scarlett lived a normal life when on her brother's birthday they went to a park for lunch when a villain named Spit came and hurt her brother and took a gem out of his chest. When suddenly a light blue and white cat appeared out of the sky and landed in Scarlett's arms and gave her a device that looked like a DS that was called the Jewel Pod and told her to say Pretty Cure Jewel Heart Open! and Scarlett did what she was told and transformed into Cure Ruby and attacked the Kuraihoseki and defeated it with her attack Ruby Fire Flame. When her brother woke up they returned to having lunch but with one more mouth to feed. 2. Should I? The Cure of water is born! '''Spit '''Zircon 3. Of to Scarlett's little brother's play! '''Spit '''Peridot 4. The ballet studio teacher is targeted! Cure Emerald dancing brilliantly! '''Spit '''Padparadscha 5. Emily is horrified! Amy is Targeted! '''Spit '''Amethyst 6. Amy is Cure Amethyst! Pretty Cure of Illusions is born! '''Spit ' 7. The three Cures and Gem tell Amy a story. '''Spit 8. The search for the last two Cures begin! Spit 9. Lyra the new transfer student. Spit ''' 10. The new mascot is here! Lyra is the Cure of Light?! '''Spit 11. Lyra is the fifth Cure! Why doesn't she want to join? 12. The Cure of Ice is born! Spit 13. Lyra joins the team with Sparkle. Spit 14. Emily is a fan of Scarlett? But why?! 15. Spit's last chance to shine! Goodbye Spit. Spit 16. The new villain is here! The good looking Jasper makes an appearance. Jasper 17. No way! You can't be stuck in detention all day! A new attack. Jasper 18. Emily's ballet concert. A new windy attack. Jasper 19. The other cures are worried. Where are their upgrade attacks? Jasper 20. Another upgrade attack. Illusions Disappear Attack. Jasper 21. Lyra stands up for herself at last! Jasper 22. Nita wants to leave Pretty Cure! Nita's new attack. Jasper 23. Scarlett is the only one without an new attack. Scarlett disappears. Jasper 24. Wahh! He won't stop falling me around! Scarlett is followed. Jasper 25. Finally! Fire flame Wheel appears at last! Jasper 26. Thats strange. The Kuraihoseki is weaker than usual. Jasper 27. Huh? Wait...Jasper you want to join our side. Japser says goodbye to the dark side. Jasper 28. A new attack weapon!? The strongest villain arrives. Opal 29. Student council showdown! Scarlett fights hard to keep her rightful place. Opal 30. Safira's teasing goes to far. Emily and Safira won't talk to each other! Opal 31. Operation 1. Get Emily and Safira back to being friends! Opal 32. A magical item! Jewel Chest appears! Opal 33. Huh? Jasper is back. Scarlett goes on a Date?! Opal 34. Jasper tells the cures about Steen. Opal 35. Sparkling Jewels save us! Pretty Cure Sparkle Jewels! Opal 36. Let goe on a treasure hunt. Hunting for jewels. Opal 37. No! Mr and Mrs Sweetheart is targeted! Opal 38. Runa-sensei is gettting married! Runa-sensei's soon-to-be-husband is targeted! Opal 39. Everyone is invited to the wedding! Why Runa-sensei Opal?! Opal 40. Of the to meet Princess Topaz! Attack in Jewel Land! Opal 41. Swoosh! Rollor coosters are so much fun! Opal 42. Getting ready for Christmas! Beautiful Fireworks on Christmas Eve. Opal 43. Merry Christmas everyone! Opal strikes again! Opal 44. The final battle is coming up! Give us a break! 45. Queen Quartz makes an appearance at last! Opal and Queen Quartz 46. Farewell Opal. You will be missed. Opal 47. The strongest battle yet! The cures are nearly out of power! Queen Quartz 48. Sparklimg Jewels everywhere! Jewel Pretty Cure! Queen Quartz Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Episode List Category:User: CureKanade Category:Jewel Precure!